Her Worst Nightmare
by Discordence
Summary: Arcee is familiarized with an old foe, and in turn it becomes a tale for her three closest loved ones. *Two-shot requested by arribadipo*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Two-shot requested by arribadipo. Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Transformers: Prime.

 _The forest was dark…pitch black dark. All Arcee could see were her own two hands—if they were moved close enough to her face, of course. She sighed angrily as she continued walking through a practical void of nothing._

 _"_ _Why would I be sent to a place like this? What villain could I be facing?" Arcee asked herself as she heard a cackle._

 _"_ _My, my, Arcee." A female voice laughed. "It's been some time since I've seen you again!"_

 _"_ _Same to you…" Arcee trailed off as she felt anger. Suddenly, catwalk-like lights flashed on, leading to a female robot that was colored purple and black with four spider-like legs._

 _"…_ _Airachnid."_

 _"_ _You still remember my name. How cute." Airachnid quipped. "And here I thought you would leave me to dry in turn for your boyfriend…what's his name…ah, yes, Robo Knight."_

 _"_ _How…how do you know about him?!" Arcee asked in anger._

 _"_ _Oh, my dear, it's called spying. You've been back at home for a month now, and that's how long I've seen you with your boyfriend and your partner with his."_

 _"_ _What do you want?!"_

 _"_ _What do I want? To mess with you and your human friend like I've always done…but instead, I'll go for your boyfriend and the human male that came with him."_

 _"_ _If you touch either Robo Knight or Troy, I swear I'll…"_

 _"_ _You'll do what? Kill me?" Arcee then gasped quietly. "I thought so, because if you decided to, then you boyfriend and those two humans would die first."_

 _"You wouldn't!"_

 _"Oh, but I would. You see, Arcee, I'm much stronger than you will ever be. I can out-maneuver you every time. If you decide to end me here, then dream come true for the both of us."_

 _"How so?!"_

 _"I kill your loved ones, and you finally learn of my plan." Airachnid cackled. "Oh, isn't life just joyous?"_

 _"You...you..." Arcee stuttered. "You're evil...d_ _emonic!"_

 _"I know this, sweetie. I'm a villain." Airachnid gave a look of boredom. "Arcee, you should know not to remind people of things they already know. Not only is it redundant, it's ineffective."_

 _"Shut up!" Arcee screamed as she jumped to attack Airachnid. The opponent dodged swiftly and slammed her hand into Arcee's back, causing the female robot to land stomach-first on the ground._

 _"I guess I shouldn't have to ask how it feels to lose; you've lost to me too many times before."_

 _"Not when you fled!" Arcee got to her feet._

 _"Maybe so, but it was a victory for me because I was still alive. I was still able to cause mischief for you and your pathetic hero pals."_

 _"Grr..." Arcee growled as her eyes were still locked on Arcee._

 _"How about this?" Airachnid offered. "You play a little game of 'Find The Loved Ones', and the last one you find is the one who's slim pickings for me. Got it?"_

 _"I won't do that!" Arcee objected._

 _"Too late." The villain disappeared. "Have fun!"_

 _"Airachnid..." Arcee cursed. She then heard a collection of voices calling out her name, and she was able to distinguish Robo Knight's from the other two. Finding her soul mate standing behind her, she hugged him before going to the source of the next voice...which turned out to be Jack's._

 _She wasn't quite used to Troy's voice._

 _"Congratulations, Arcee! It looks like I'll be getting the human you find annoying out of your hair!" Airschnid's voice echoed in the area._

 _"Wait...no! Don't! He means a lot to both Jack and Robo Knight!" Arcee pleaded._

 _"But is it their nightmare? No. So it looks like it's time for goodbyes!"_

 _"No!" Just then, she heard no shouting as Robo Knight and Jack stood on both of Arcee's sides. She froze in horror; Troy was gone. Robo Knight's only friend and Jack's boyfriend...ripped away in an instant courtesy of Airachnid._

 _That drew the line._

 _"Airachnid...you shouldn't have done that!" The second the female villain appeared once more Arcee pounced on her, knocking her on her back. Airachnid responded with a slap from one of her spider legs the second time Arcee was airborne. She slid across the ground to Jack and Robo Knight's feet, but she didn't stop. A protective sort of barrier appeared around the two males and as Arcee sprinted towards Airachnid. Just then, two spider legal flew at the robot. She skillfully dodged them and was just over Airachnid, landing a punch to her face._

 _"Ow!" Airachnid hissed as Arcee landed on her feet. "You little...you're going to pay for that!"_

 _"Try me!" Arcee taunted as she spun out of the way of the incoming spider legs. She kept up her maneuvers until one unknown leg slammed into her. She flew backwards, landing roughly on her back._

 _"You've really done it now!" Airachnid hissed as two legs destroyed the barrier. The same legs hovered over Jack and Robo Knight. "First that new human, and now your human friend and robotic boyfriend." A legal shot through Arcee's chest. "Any last words?"_

 _All Arcee could do was grunt and hiss in pain._

 _"Alright then. Say goodbye!"_

 _"NO!" Arcee cried as the legs impaled both males' bodies. They were caught on Airachnid's legs until she shook them off, to which they then disappeared._

 _"And now it's your turn!" Airachnid cackled as all kegs came down at Arcee all at once._

* * *

Arcee woke with a gasp as she looked around her room. She saw that the morning sun had risen and there was noise outside her door. Today was going to be truly something.


	2. Chapter 2

"Arcee?" There was a knock on the door. Jack's voice echoed through the wooden slab. "You awake?"

"Oh, yes, I am. Can you give me a second?" The robot asked back.

"No problem. I'll be with Robo Knight and Troy in the cafeteria if you need me."

"Alright." There was no response back, so Arcee assumed Jack left. She sat on her resting pad, remembering the events of last night's vivid nightmare. She had desperately fought Airachnid out of her protective nature for the three males in her life.

Aside from Optimus, of course.

The last she saw was Airachnid's legs coming down to finish her before waking up, so she assumed she was killed in that moment. Getting to her shaky feet, Arcee left the room and joined everyone else in the large, table and food filled room. She found Robo Knight, Troy, and Jack at a corner table. Troy and Jack were feeding each other's food to one another and Robo Knight sat there and watched them.

"Hello." Arcee greeted, to which the boys jumped. They took their napkins and wiped their faces quickly.

"Uh, hey there Arcee." Jack greeted awkwardly. "Everything okay?"

"Okay how?"

"You needed some time in your room. Was everything alright?"

"Oh...yes. Don't worry about me; everything's great."

"If you say so." Jack shrugged before Troy caught his attention with a tap on the shoulder.

"I think she had a nightmare." Troy whispered.

"What? How can you tell?" Jack asked.

"It's hard to, but she has that lost look in her eyes. I had that when I was with my friends and I had nightmares clinging to my brain."

"Huh." Jack huffed quickly before he looked at Arcee intently. "How'd you sleep last night, Arcee?"

"Why are you inquiring?" She snapped back.

"Just answer the question."

"I slept well."

"Do not lie." Robo Knight spoke up, and all eyes at the table were on him. "Tell the truth, Arcee."

"I...I had a nightmare last night." Arcee admitted.

"What about?" Troy asked.

"I was fighting Airachnid." Arcee explained, and both Troy and Robo Knight looked at her.

"Uh...who?" Troy asked.

"Airachnid is a foe of Arcee's. She's like a humanoid robotic spider. She's pretty evil too, capturing those close to Arcee and putting up brutal and traumatizing fights."

"She sounds like a threat to the environment." Robo Knight commented.

"She is, but the Autobots, the hero side, have been keeping good wraps on her. She hasn't attacked in recent days, but we were with you guys, so we don't actually know of she attacked."

"I don't believe she did." Arcee spoke up.

"I see." Jack nodded. "But what happened in your nightmare?"

"I was in this void-like area, and she appeared to me, telling me she knew of Troy and Robo Knight becoming our friends."

"Sounds pretty intense." Troy remarked.

"She kept on taunting me in order to break me down, but I stayed strong and had a small skirmish with her. Then, she played this...game."

"Game? That doesn't really sound like Airachnid." Jack chided.

"It wasn't really a game, more like a scavenger hunt. I managed to find Jack and Robo Knight, but Troy..." The robot looked at the teenager she spoke of. "...She got to you and killed you."

Troy had a stoic look on his face, and the same feeling lingered in Robo Knight. Jack, on the other hand, clutched his boyfriend's hand tightly and looked at Arcee with concern.

"You...didn't try and stop her?" Jack then asked.

"It was too late. Then, you two..." She looked at Robo Knight and Jack. "...stood by my side, to which a protective barrier was around you. I had engaged in another fight with Airachnid, and I appeared to have the upper hand before she caught me off-guard. On my back, I watched as she broke the barrier and killed you two, and she lad a leg in me already."

"So you were left." Robo Knight stated. "Then?"

"All of her legs came down at me, to which I woke up." Arcee concluded. "And that's the details of my night."

"Huh..." Jack sighed, crossing his arms. "I guess the thankful thing is that it was merely a dream, so there's a good chance that exact scene won't actually happen."

"That's true." Troy agreed, shoving his past dreams of the Legendary Battle to the back of his brain. "And besides, this 'Airachnid' hasn't appeared for a while, right? That's a good sign."

"Correct." Arcee nodded.

"Our chances look pretty good, then." Jack spoke happily. "You have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, and Airachnid hasn't shown her ugly face at all! Life may finally be...peaceful!"

"I agree, but I don't think Airachnid's done yet." Arcee admitted. "What if she were to return?"

"Well, you have your teammates." Jack offered. "And if you need some meat, Troy and I can put up a fight."

Troy nodded and smiled in agreement.

"And I can assist you in battle if she were to return." Robo Knight offered, to which Arcee shook her head.

"No, it would be better if you stayed here and protected Jack and Troy." She held up a hand to halt the boys' protests. "Besides, I have my own teammates, so I'll be covered."

"Alright." Just then, an alarm went off, to which Arcee got to her feet. She saw her teammates run down the hall, and a robot came into the now empty cafeteria.

"Arcee!" He shouted. "She's back! Airachnid's back!"

The three males looked at Arcee, and she stood firm.

"Alright, then! I'll be there shortly!" She nodded, and the robot left. She turned to the boys. "It's time for me to go."

"Good luck!" The boys shouted. Arcee smiled as she left.


End file.
